Lucky 13
by Funny-Luv200
Summary: Bella Swan and Alice Brandon were kidnapped as young girls, leaving no trace behind. Now, 13 years have gone by. Yet, Edward and Jasper are determined to make this year different and begin a search for their girls and discover what really happened.
1. 13th Anniversary

**Hey Everyone!**

**I have deleted my other Twilight story because I thought it wasn't any good, but to make it up I am going to start this one and hopefully I'll make this one better.**

**Story Title: Lucky 13**

**POV: Edward/Bella's**

**Pairings: Edward/Bella & Alice/Jasper**

**Type: All Human**

**Chapter 1: 13****th**** Anniversary **

**XOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Edward's POV_

I walked down the street with my head bowed down, careful not to make eye contact with anyone. The day was foggy and damp from yesterday's rain but that didn't stop me from taking my daily walk to park as I did everyday. I heard my shoes echo the streets and I couldn't help but wince at the sound. Puddles splashed around my feet and I it took every ounce of strength I owned not to run to the police station that was a just a few blocks away. I looked back and when I saw no one I quickly darted across the street and found myself at the entrance to the public park.

Walking through the archways, I kept looking down; I had memorized the path by the ground. Cutting through the grass I started to pick up my speed until I made my way to the parking lot. There were barely any cars and I for once I was grateful. Coming to a stop I raised my head to the side and I realized I was alone. No kids running around, no parents' drinking refreshments and most importantly no men wearing black.

Alone.

I looked up at the sky and had a urge to smoke. I only smoked exactly two times a year, and today was one of the two days. My hand traveled to my back pocket where a small bag contained the cigarette but I didn't pull it out. Instead I withdrew my hand and let out a small breath, pretending I was smoking. Cause sometimes, pretending is better.

Sometimes you need to pretend that something didn't happened to make it through the day; sometimes you have to pretend that the one person you still love is still with you. Even though you're lying to yourself.....even though I have been lying to myself for 13 years.

13 Years.

I looked back down and started my trip to _the bench, _the place where hope still existed, until today. Sitting down on the left edge I found my hope begin deflate but I knew that once this day was over, I will come here again the next day with hope restored again.

I rolled my hands together and pressed them against my cheeks to create some warmth. I blew into them a couple of times but after a while, I gave up and the let the coldness envelope me.

Sitting alone on an abandoned park bench on a cold Wednesday morning, I began to let my mind take in reality. Today, will mark 13 years. 13 years since that incident happened that left me incomplete.

For 13 years ago, on a sunny Wednesday morning four kids were playing here in this bench. It's amazing, how 8-year-olds could create so many games and have fun with just an empty, wooden, park bench. Yet, that's what they did. There were two girls, and two boys, and even though they weren't related they treated each other like family; standing up for one another, making the others laugh when they desperately wanted to cry. And as they were having fun, their world began to close around them until it completely shattered.

_Flashback: 13 Years Ago_

"_Hey Jasper, look at me!" An eight-year-old Alice stood on top of the bench, her arms spread wide, ready to jump off. As Jasper and the other two kids turned around to see her, Alice jumped off and as she touched the grass she managed to roll her body forward, landing on her bottom._

_Instinctively, Jasper began to clap and then so did we. Alice bounced up, obviously pleased from the cheeky smile that played on her lips. _

"_Now you try Bells." Alice walked over to Bella who stood besides me, her cheeks flushed from the races we just finished._

_Stubbornly, Bella shook her head but grinned as she turned to me._

"_You go, Eddie." Her smile was wide and for a girl who usually stayed in the back of the class, she was mighty energetic and fast. I looked at her and felt my face lighten up by just seeing her, standing there as if standing next to me was like winning a prize, and I guess for her, it was. _

_I was about to decline and let Jasper do it when we heard our mothers calling us from behind._

"_Edward, Jasper, please help Esme bring in the soda cans." Jasper's mom, Kathie called. I turned toward the sound of her voice and saw her take out the raw meat from a plastic bag, ready to be put in the grill. All our moms', Bella's, Jaspers', mine and Alice's were best friends (who all met in college) and like toady, during summer we would all go out to the park or the beach. All ours fathers were at work but that didn't stop the women or us from enjoying ourselves._

"_No." Jasper whined but being the boys we were, we knew that we would help._

"_We'll be back." I said as I turned to the girls and saw Alice and Bella huddled off to the side, whispering and giggling to each other about something. Being the boys we were, Jasper and I didn't care and together, we ran back to our mothers._

_Helping our mothers organize the paper plates and soda cans, we too soon forgot about Bella and Alice but I knew their mothers were watching them. _

"_Hey, I brought my water guns...wanna spray Alli and Bells?" Jasper laid the last paper plate on the table and then came over me with a grin on his face. Nodding as a small smirk took place on face, Jasper and I raced back to Kathie's car and we climbed onto the backseat. _

_On the floor there laid a plastic bag and through the opening, I could make out the ends of the water guns. Jasper laid out our "goodies" and handed me a red one while he took the blue one. _

"_Here...I have water bottles." Jasper crawled to the front of the car and then emerged with two plastic water bottles in each hand. Handing me one of them, he began to fill his gun as I watched. Suddenly I heard laughter and turned around, and through the small window at the back of the car, I could barely make out Bella and Alice on swing sets....swing sets that were too far from the bench which meant none of our moms' could see them. Yet, that didn't really occurred to me me back then as Jasper got my attention and showed me how to fill my water gun without spilling anything. _

_As the I heard the water drop inside of the water gun, as I heard Jasper create a plan to soak the girls, as I heard our moms laughing, everything seemed normal. But that only lasted about a second because just then I heard Renee, Bella's mom gasp._

"_Where are the kids?" At that second I turned around and saw Renee looking toward the bench. At the point, I realized that from where she was standing, she couldn't see the girls on the swing sets but since Jasper and I were in the car which was parked in a different angle, we could see them. _

"_Jasper and Edward are in the car." I heard Kathie say and just to make sure, I saw her eyes glance toward the car and once she saw us, her expression seemed to change. At first I recognize relief, but then I saw something else...panic maybe? _

_But why would she panic if she saw me and Jasper in the car?_

_But it wasn't that: she panicked because of what she didn't see: she didn't see Alice and Bella._

_At that moment Jasper had put down the water bottle and had caught on. We exchange looks and at that moment my brain told me to get out of the car and tell the moms where Bella and Alice where-the swing sets. Yet I stayed right where I was, and that was a mistake. I let the moment pass. And that moment made all the difference._

"_If Edward and Jasper are in the car then where the hell is Alice and Bella?" I never heard Alice's mom, Jamie, or any of the moms' talk like that so I knew it was serious. _

"_Calm down. They're probably hiding or something." Kathie said, but we could all tell she was worried as well._

"_Bella!" Renee's voice was loud and scared, something that rarely happened. _

"_Alice!" Jamie's voice followed and then Kathie and Esme joined in._

"_Bella!"_

"_Alice!"_

"_Alice!"_

"_Bella!"_

"_Isabella Marie Swan, get out here, now!" Renee's voice wasn't angry now, but hysterical and I felt Jasper stiffen besides me. _

"_Alice Mary Brandon!!" Jamie's voice surrounded the park but they still didn't come out. _

_Even if Jasper, Bella, Alice and I were sometimes trouble-makers we were raised to obey, especially the girls and then they didn't come out as their moms' called out, then it was very unusual. _

_Suddenly I saw a man run out of nowhere and he was yelling something too fast to understand but the way he was waving his arms, I knew it was something bad. As the man continued to speak he made motions with his hands and then two things happened at once._

_The first one happened when Renee screamed and then she fell onto the grass on her knees. The second was Jamie's reaction. As Renee started to fall, Jamie took off running. I followed her legs as she ran full speed to the swing sets, her long black hair flying behind her. _

_Besides me I heard Jasper sniffle and knew he was crying but I didn't say anything; instead I put down the gun and got out of the car, and a few seconds later Jasper followed. _

"_Stay in the car!!" I heard my mom yell as soon as he saw Jasper and me. Of course we didn't listen but watched as the man took Bella's mom into his arms as she cried. My mom, on the other hand was talking to someone in her cellphone; she was also crying so we couldn't make out the words but we were pretty sure there was swearing involved. _

_That scene seemed to stay with us: me and Jasper standing in front of the car; my mom yelling into her cellphone; Renee sobbing as the man held her; and Jamie's black hair the only thing visible in the distance._

_I looked over at Jasper and realized he was still holding the blue water gun with it's cap off so the water dripped onto the ground. It wasn't until I saw the water fall into the ground that I realized my cheeks were also stained with tears like Jaspers'. _

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Bella._

_Alice._

_Gone._

_Gone._

_End of Flashback. _

I looked up at the sky once again, this time the lit cigarette was in hands, and I was smoking in a park with no shame.

I still remembered what happened after. I remember how Jamie came back, walking as if each step was slowly killing her, her clothes and hands stained with grass and dirt, her cheeks wet with red and swollen eyes. I remember the man holding Renee was introduced as Phil and then my mom. She had been calling the police that day but they had arrived too late, and by then, Bella and Alice were no more.

I blew out smoke and saw birds fly across the sky wishing I could fly too and get away from all of this. Cause even now, 13 years later, I'm 21 but I still come to this park where their kidnapping happened as if coming here everyday would make them appear somehow. Will make her appear.

Bella.

Both her and Alice's kidnapping wounded me deeply but with Bella, it's different, as if I somehow fell in love with her. And I guess I did. I became obsessed in finding her years after the kidnapping, and after a few more years passed, that obsession faded and love took it's place. I love her. I love Bella.

Bending down, I squished my cigarette and I stood up as I ran a hand over my messy hair. I began to walk the way the I came from, disappointed again that Bella wasn't here.

You see, if Bella and Alice ever did escape they'll try to come back.....come back here...to our bench. We were all taught, as young children, that if we ever got lost in the park, we were to come to this bench and we'll be found. That rule, that simple rule stayed with me all this time, all these 13 years and I still hope it also stayed with Bella so one day, one ordinary day I will walk into the park, to this bench and see her sitting there...waiting for me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO

I walked into my apartment building and shrugged out of my leather jacket, throwing it onto the couch.

"Hey." I looked up as Jasper entered the room. I watched him go into the kitchen and then a moment later, reappear holding a small chocolate chip cookie. He fell into the opposite couch and looked at me.

I half-raised my arms and joined him on the couch.

"So?" He asked me.

I shook my head and looked away....I didn't want to cry. Jasper must have sense it because he gently patted my shoulder with his free hand and I nodded my gratitude.

We stayed silent for a few seconds and then looked out the window that was right across from me-the one that showed the bottom street where my motorcycle was parked. That motorcycle brought a lot of memories because I got it when I was 17, the same year Jasper and I moved into this apartment together, the 4-year-old anniversary of Renee's second marriage with Phil, (the man that held her the day of the kidnapping) after being divorced from Charlie because the kidnapping of their only child was too stressful for their marriage. And most importantly, the same year Jasper and I graduated from high school....without our girls.

"You know that....that...there not may be any hope right?" Jasper struggled in telling me that I should give up looking and forget them.

"No." My voice was sharper than I intended it but I couldn't help it. I love Alice, and I'm _in_ love with Bella. Something this big, this kidnapping, this love is something I can never let go nor forget....it's the only thing that gets me up in the mornings and hope for a miracle.

"Edward...." Jasper began. Only Jasper knew I was in love Bella, which was surprising because even though I felt it, I could never say it out loud. I could bring myself to tell Jasper or anyone that I was in love with Bella, a kidnapped childhood friend. But I guess Jasper and I are practically brothers, that he can see it clearly...the way I go to the park each day, every morning, or how I smoke on two days in the year: on each anniversary and on Bella's birthday because the pain is sometimes too much too bear.

"Edward," Jasper began again, "It's not your fault. We were just kids. Kids." I closed my eyes and for once, I wished Jasper didn't know me so well. But yes, I did blame myself for the kidnappings, and I guess so did Jasper.

"We could have done something differently. Then maybe it would made all the difference." I argued as I opened my eyes and looked at Jasper.

"Edward...."

"Yes...what if I told my mom and the rest of them that they were at the swing sets and then either Jamie or Renee would have made them go back to the bench."

Jasper blinked a few times then turned away from me. He was silent for a few seconds and then when he spoke, his voice was low and painful.

"Or what if I hadn't suggested the idea about the water guns? We could have gone straight back to them and we could have protected them against whoever took them." .

Before I could say anything else, he began to talk again.

"Or what if Jamie had ran faster? Or what if that day it was raining and we had canceled our trip to the park? Or if it was Alice and Bella who had to help with the table instead of us? Then _we_ would have have been kidnapped, Edward. It will still be the same pain for our mothers. No damn difference"

I sat there, listening to all his what-ifs' and how one small, one very small event could have altered everything. If the kidnappers would have taken Jasper and I instead of the girls.

"I wish they had." I whispered.

"What?" Jasper looked at me.

"I said, I wished they had taken us instead of them. We're men, Jasper, we could have had a stronger chance to escape and spare the girls the hell." And with that I stood up, picked up my leather jacket and walked across the hall, to my room. Yet, before I closed my door I heard Jasper whisper something.

"Yeah, me too."

I closed my door I replayed Jasper's words in my head: _yeah, me too. _

I leaned against my door and for the first time in days, I actually smiled.

Jasper was in love with Alice.

**XOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

**So, this is the first chapter and if it's short, sorry. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please, please review.**

**Thankx**

**Funny-Luv200**


	2. The Man With Green Eyes

**Hey, Everyone!**

**I want to thank everyone who read and enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully you will like this chapter as well.**

**Story Title: Lucky 13**

**POV: Edward/Bella**

**Pairings: Bella/Edward & Jasper/Alice**

**Type: All Human**

**Chapter 2: The Man With Green Eyes**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Bella's POV_

"Why do I always find you?" I turned around as I heard footsteps approach from behind me. Through the darkness of the night I could barely make out Brandon's outline but it was enough to assure me.

"Are you all right?" He came toward me and slipped his arms around my waist with his head lightly resting on my left shoulder.

I nodded and laid my arms on top of his. We were standing out in the backyard, looking toward the stars and the half-hidden moon. Yest, unlike Brandon I was actually here for a reason: I wanted to think about my dreams.

All week long I had been having the same dream, over and over again and to tell you the truth, it was getting scary. My dream first begins when I walk around my house in broad daylight, with the sun seeping through the windows and roses blooming. I finally know that part of my dream is known as happiness but what happens next is what truly scares me. After I stop walking, I arrive at my front porch, and just as I go outside, I hear horrible tires screech and then a huge sound as if metal is colliding erupts from the street. Panicking, I run toward the sound and realize two cars have crashed, but even worse than the crash itself, I can see a two little girls in the backseat of the car. Both of them are wearing the same outfit, and by the way they're bend toward each other, the way they hold hands, it looks as they are sisters...even twins. On instinct I run toward the girls but it seems my feet can't move fast enough because suddenly a man comes out holding one of the girls. Behind him, another man stands with the other girl, holding her tightly against his chest. Before I move or say anything, the first man comes up to me. I look into his eyes and find myself melting at a loss of words. His eyes are prettiest shade green I have ever seen, but they are also light, almost transparent as if I was looking right into his soul. Tearing my eyes away form his, I focus on his whole face and find him handsome. He has messy but attractive hair almost like a mixture of red and gold that seems to fly everywhere. His skin is completely flawless and I have the sudden urge to stroke it but stop myself as soon as he speaks.

"Bella."

I gasp and look at him How did he know my name? He takes a step forward and that's when I realize the girl in his arms is gone.

"Bella?" As he repeats my name again I feel that I know him from somewhere. But where?

"Bella!" This time I hear my name from behind and so I turned and find Brandon running toward me. He outstretches his arms and envelopes me in a hug, but strangely, I do not hug him back. I stand there and a few seconds later I remember about the young man so I turn around in Brandon's arm but he is gone. Right in front of me there is nothing but darkness and I feel as if I lost something so precious. Something that belonged to me, but in an instant I let it go...I let it slip away, and now I can't get it back.

"Bella?"

"Bella!" I snap my eyes shut quickly, cutting myself away from the memory of my dream and turn my attention to Brandon.

"Hm?"

"You okay angel?" I feel Brandon's right hand snake form my waist to my arm and feel as he strokes it gently, soothing me. Instantly, I relax and let myself lean into his chest, savoring his touch.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just another dream." I said.

"Again?" I nod and close my eyes. I have told Brandon of my recurring dreams but I never go into details, afraid that he's going to think I'm with another man...the same man from my dream. The man with the green eyes.

Green eyes.

"Hey Brandon...?" I slowly turn to face my boyfriend but he keeps his hands on my hips, drawing me close.

"Yeah, angel?"

"What color are your eyes again?" I lean closer, close enough that our noses touch so I can feel his warmth breath on my face.

"The color?" He repeats, and I nod.

"Light Brown in the sun, dark at night." He grins and before I can say anything, he places a small kiss on my lips. It's quick and soft but it still makes me well inside with desire.

I open my eyes and smiled. He's right. His eyes are brown, but a dark brown that I can't see through them, not like the man from my dream. For some reason I find that upsetting, as I can't seen Brandon clearly because his eyes are too dark; as if I'm missing something, a sort of feeling or special desire I had felt with the man in my dreams. Why?

"Angel? Want to come inside now?" I lean away from Brandon and turn my head sideways so I can see the moon one last time.

"Yeah. Let's go."

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

I put _Wuthering Heights _down on my lap as soon as soon as heard Brandon come out from the bathroom after finishing his daily night shower. He was half naked, except for the towel wrapped around his waist. I raised my eyebrows and swallowed my giggles as I took in his chest. Brandon worked out a lot and eventually built great muscles with a well-toned chest. He flexed his biceps when he caught me staring at him.

"Like what you see?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes but laughed. He grinned and walked slowly toward me, his eyes never leaving my face. Once he at my side he leaned over and captured his lips with mine. His arms snaked upward and rested on my hips and very gently he pushed himself on top of me. I felt his body weight and muscles on my skin but didn't mind; instead I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

Liking my reaction, his kiss went from passionate to urgent and I felt his tongue nibble on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I obligated and opened my moth to him, and instantly felt his tongue invade my own. He explored every inch of my mouth and sucked on my tongue. I gasped and he continued his assault, obviously encouraged.

Brandon's arms left my hips and began to search through my body. Running down my pajama legs he grasped my thigh and with his other hand he cupped my cheek.

Finally breaking the kiss for the need of air, Brandon's lips went to my neck and he lightly laid gentle kisses. Unconsciously, I arched my back, and then he lightly bit my neck.

"Brandon...." I gasped. I felt him grin as he resumed his kissed on my neck. God, he knew what he was doing to me and he enjoyed every second of it. I licked my lips and closed my eyes, loving the feel of his lips against my warm skin.

_Ding-a-Ding-Ding_

"Crap." I heard Brandon whisper from my neck and very slowly he raised his face and looked at me.

"Yours right?" I nodded as I felt my cheeks redden. Of course, it just had to be my cellphone that had to receive a text message at this particular time right?

"You're blush is beautiful, angel." I blushed even more and Brandon laughed. He was resting on his elbow as he looked down on me, obviously pleased.

_Ding-a-Ding-Ding _

I groaned and closed my eyes for a brief second.

"Care to guess who that is?" I asked, although we both had a pretty good idea who it was. Who actually would text at 10 pm on a Wednesday night.

"Alice." Brandon rolled away from me and leaned across to reach the small table that sat near the window. He handed me my cellphone and I silently thanked him.

_Ding-a-Ding-Ding _

I smiled at my persistent friend and checked the last three messages.

_y the hell aren't u answering?_

_Bells?_

_Can u pick me up 7 2morrow? Kyle can't..he's has to go to some meeting. Pleaz?_

I playfully shook my head and sat up on the bed, with my legs crossed underneath me. I grinned and typed my response back to her before she sent another message, but this time cussing me out.

_Sure. u text at bad times! = :(_

I added the last part so Alice could understand exactly what moment she interrupted. I waited a few more seconds until another message appeared.

_Sorry! But were u really doing anything? _

I re-read her response and thought to myself. Were Brandon and I really doing something? No, not really, only making-out...does that count? I looked around for Brandon who was sitting on the mini-sofa across the bed, his eyes on the t.v with his fingers clicking on the remote, looking for a show that he actually liked.

_U know we can't....._

I typed my answer, and before I could regret it, I quickly sent it. I considered putting my phone away, I already knew what Alice was going to say, she's been saying it for the past 3 years since Brandon and I moved in together.

_C! Bells...poor Brandon is 24! Yur 21...both fairly young & sexy...go 4 it! He isn't going 2 wait 4ever! U w/ some1 as hot as Brandon should have been doing it already!!!!!! wink*wink_

I read her message and snorted. Brandon looked over at me, an amused smile on his face and I could only imagine what he thought two college girls were texting about.

_U know I can't...I'm not ready._

And before she could reply, I sent her another message. 

_And what about u & Kyle? _

Kyle is Alice's best friend since we were 17, (a year before Brandon and I got together), and of course, Brandon's cousin which is how Alice met Kyle in the first place.

Of course, Alice decided to ignore the last part and sent one of her "unique" reply's.

_U need hot & fun clothes! Let's ditch the 1st few hrs of college & go 2 Victoria's Secret!!! _

This time I laughed out loud and Brandon raised his eyebrows. If only he knew that we were talking about my virginity.

_Skip classes? Yeah right. 'Sides we only have 2 more weeks & then we're done until it starts again in September. _

_But still! Yur no fun Bells! _

I smiled as I could practically see the small frown on my best friend's adorable face. Her brilliant smile fading into a childish pout, her eyes still sparkling from the mischief and her black, spiky hair twisting into all directions.

I text her goodnight one more time, reminding her that I''ll pick her up for college, and then turned off my phone, placing it back on the table for tomorrow morning.

"What was possibly so funny, baby?" I looked up and saw that Brandon had turned off the t.v. and the lights. Through the darkness, he walked over to me and hopped on the bed, pulling my wrist, begging me to come closer.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled mysteriously and he chuckled. Pulling the covers away from us he hugged me to his side and we laid together, staring at the ceiling.

Without asking him, I already knew what he was thinking about: making love. I closed my eyes and let the small breeze from the narrowed window touch my face. I know Alice was right: Brandon and I have been dating since our senior year in high school, three years now. When we were 19, we decided to move into an apartment, but a few months later, one of Brandon's uncle, Richard, passed away and he left Brendon this house (it was already fully paid) and since we were both legally aged, we moved into this house which is just a few blocks away from Alice's and Kyle's place.

I sighed quietly and I guess, Brandon heard because I felt him shift besides me.

"Everything fine, sweetheart?" I smiled at the darkness, Brandon's concern over me, never seemed to surprise me.

"Yeah. Goodnight." I turned sideways and pecked my boyfriend on the cheek. He grinned and kissed me as well.

"Sweet dreams, angel."

Satisfied, I closed my eyes and told myself to go to sleep, half-dreading and half-hoping to live the same dream I knew I was going to have: walking through sunshine, hearing the car crash, staring at the two little girls, and most importantly, seeing the man with the green eyes.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

"Hey! By the way you were driving, I thought you were going to drive right pass me!"

"Trust me, I would have loved to, as payback from last night." I grinned at my best friend as she got in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, yeah." Alice stuck her tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes. As promised, I had picked her up from her apartment and hopefully that would save me from a shopping spree next weekend.

"So, last night huh?" Alice pointy looked over at me and I could literally see the wheels of mischief turning inside her head.

"Yeah. What about it?" I asked innocently even though I already knew what she was going to ask for. Details. I sighed and kept on driving, not wanting to have the conversation. Even though Alice and I were best friends, practically sisters since we were eight, there was still some things I couldn't bare to tell her. It wasn't because I didn't trust her or anything like that, but simply because I couldn't say it out loud. I couldn't bare to tell Alice one of my greatest fears because I was afraid I'll disappoint her and more dangerous, disappoint Brandon and in result, our relationship.

I liked the way things were going in general: me and Brandon living together, me and Alice, Kyle and Alice dating, Alice and I going to college together...everything. I wasn't about it risk all of that by voicing my fears to Alice and my dreams to Brandon. It wasn't worth it.

"Bells. It's all right." Alice turned her body sideways and faced me. I glanced at her and I could see a cup of coffee in between her hands. She was wearing a light gray shirt with a nice, small striped coat. Her legs were covered in black tights under blue shorts, and on her feet were small black sneakers.

"I like your outfit Ali." I said, hoping to distract her from the conversation. I saw her glance down at herself and smiled when she beamed.

"Thanks. Yours is pretty good too." I sighed in relief at her approval. I was wearing a black Marilyn Monroe shirt and blue jeans which was good enough for me. Usually, Alice is always on top of me and my clothing, saying I should take fashion more seriously, but to be honest it doesn't really interest me as much as photographing does.

I love to photograph and I don't mean fashion shows but general photographing like weddings, high school graduations and other important events. I love to capture the moment when the bride is laughing as she dances with her new husband or when a proud mom is crying tears of joy over the fact that her daughter just received a Ph. D certificate in advanced mathematics. In other words, I love to trap happiness on paper...it captures the moment forever.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Want some of my coffee? Kyle made it this morning." I quickly looked over at Alice.

"Are you sure it isn't poisoned?" I teased. Alice grinned and I smiled back. The joke began a few years back when Kyle first told us that he and Brandon had had an ancestor named Jack who was apparently poisoned during the 1800's because he had cheated out his best friend in the stock market. After we heard the story, Alice and I decided to use the main word or the moral in the story, poison, to describe when we are mad with each other or know that something is wrong. Yet other times, like now, we simply use to it to annoy the hell out of each other.

When I stopped at a red light, Alice handed me the cup and I took a small sip. The coffee was delicious: a sweet warm taste with a hint of vanilla, and the aroma so inviting it took you someplace else. Now I could see why Alice lived with the guy: simply because he made coffee taste like heaven.

"It;s good huh?" I opened my eyes and handed the cup back to her.

"Yeah. You're one lucky girl." I said as I stepped on the gas when the light turned green.

"I know." Alice said cheekily and I laughed.

We were silent for a couple of minutes when I finally decided I wanted to tell her about my dream involving the man with green eyes. Of course Alice already knew about him, she was the first person who I told when I first had the dream which was two years ago. But it wasn't until now that I had actually felt something stronger about the man, some kind of emotion that I couldn't quite place.

"I had the dream again, Ali." I said not taking my eyes off the road.

"Was it exactly the same?"

I shook my head, trying to remember the small details that could have altered.

"This the man said my name. He had never done that before. Heck, I don't even know how he knew my name in the first place." I shivered as the dream slowly entered my mind.

"Hm. Weird." I nodded my agreement.

"Do you have any idea what it could mean? Do you recognize either man?" Alice's eyes caught mine for a quick second before I faced the road ahead of me.

"I think I have met the man before...." God, I wasn't even sure of that much!

"You think?"

"Like, maybe I have seen him in some common place like the grocery store or the gas station."

"But if you have seen before, in some casual place, like you say, then why does he keep coming back? Why would he, out of all the people you meet daily, would he be the one to haunt your dreams?" Alice asked. The way she said "haunted' kind of scared me as if he was stalking me. Usually I only think of it as if the man with the green eyes was protecting me instead of stalking me, that thought reassured me a lot more.

"I don't know..." I said to Alice's earlier question.

"Think, Bells...did a certain man with certain green eyes ever help you in some mysterious way? Help you with something important?"

Again I shook my head, this time harder. I hated the way that every year, almost around this time I would get this dream, and the more I get it, the more questions surfaced and the less the answers seem to be. Why?

Maybe it's because I_ haven't _met him yet...maybe I'm supposed to meet him. I thought about it but it didn't made sense. If I was supposed to meet this man, why did I first get the dream two years ago? Two years ago. Shouldn't I have met the guy by now if the first dream came two years ago?

"Maybe you are going to meet him, or something." I looked at Alice quickly and grinned hugely at her. One of the tings I loved about Alice was that, sometimes we were on the same page, having the same exact thoughts which helped me and told me that I wasn't completely crazy yet.

"Yeah. Maybe I should be meeting him."

"But why him?" I could tell she was getting aggravated in not finding the answer to that particular question.

"Maybe he's special?" I voiced quietly.

"Special? How?" I turned the car to the last street, revealing the huge college gates that we came to call friends for the past three years.

"I don't know. What if I have met him already?" I parked into an empty space and turned off the engine. Looking at my wrist watch, Alice and I had still 15 minutes before our first class started. So we just sat there, looking out the the wind shield, watching everyone walk pass us.

"Met him? Have you? A mysterious yet sexy man with those blazing and gorgeous green eyes." I laughed at Alic's description.

"Hey, I never said he was sexy. Mysterious, yes, but sexy? I don't think so." I got out of the car, slinging my backpack over my shoulder .

I closed my door as soon as Alice opened hers, and a second later I saw her small pixie head pop up.

"O.k. But the way you describe him makes him sound sexy." Alice licked her lips slowly to point her point even further and I shook my head, not sure whether to be annoyed or amused. Or both.

Together we walked to our campus, saying hello to people in our classes and our professors with their morning coffee. Once we were inside the main building, Alice and I resumed our conversation on the dream.

"O.k, so what if this man is Brandon's and Kyle's cousin or nephew or something like that?" Alice asked me.

I shook my head, no.

"No, it can't be Ali," I began, "Brandon or Kyle would have told us by now. Neither of them are like the secret-keeper guys." Brandon's parents' didn't live in Arizona, heck, none of their family lived in Arizona. The only reason he and Kyle moved here was to get in this particular college and be close to Alice and I. Besides my parents', Julian and Stephanie Meyer have been deceased for 13 years, both killed in a burning house when they went to visit my Uncle Andrews and my Aunt Mariah. I don't remember the accident very clearly, because me and Alice were out in the yard, playing with Bee, the dog when we smelled the smoke and saw the curtains on fire. Later, after my dad died from inhaling too much smoke and my mom died two days after the accident because her burns were to severe, I was told that the smoke altered me and Alice's mind which is why we would never be able to have our memories back, beginning when we were eight. Meaning that, the only memories I have left from my childhood are the ones that started when I was eight, the others one was I was younger were lost.

After the accident, I was adopted by my dad's best friend and his wife: Crystal and Caesar Watson. Alice was also adopted, since she was 2, to Emma and Michael Shipman and had an older adopted brother, Jay who is right now 26 and recently married to Rebeka.

"Well, ya never know." Alice said, determined.

"Bella! Alice!" We turned to see one of our closest friends, Serena walk toward us. She was holding her one-year-old daughter, Charlotte, otherwise known as Cherry, on her left hip. Serena had become pregnant at a very young age, and even though her family wanted her too, Serena never considered adoption or abortion. Now, she was a single college mother after the father of her child ran out of her.

"Hey there cutie pie!" Alice gushed at Cherry and the baby giggled, reaching out toward Alice. Cheery had become used to see seeing Alice and I; we were always at Serena's small apartment giving her an extra hand while Alice and I waited for our men to get back from work.

"Hey Serena." I greeted my friend with a warm smile. I admired this girl, she had a baby girl yet didn't drop out of college but brought her daughter here instead.

"Hey Bells. I was wondering...if, I don't maybe...." Serena trailed off as she handed a squirming Cherry to Alice's awaiting arms.

"What's up, Serena? Do you need us to babysit Cherry again?" I asked.

Serena looked at the ground and then finally looked up to meet my eyes. Ever so slowly, she nodded.

"You know the usual. I have to work an extra shift at Candles." Serena explained. I laid my arm gently on top of her's.

"Don't worry about it. We're always here." Serena's eyes water but she quickly wiped them away.

"Thanks Bella. You too Alice." We turned to see Alice holding Cherry around her tummy, tickling her and Cherry giggling and making those cute baby noises, her hands clapping.

Alice and I smiled at Serena, knowing it was going to be no problem in taking care of Cherry. Kyle and Brandon would both be at the office late into the night; Monday's were always like that.

Alice passed me Cherry, and I held the the baby in my arms. She was squealing and laughing, not having any idea that her mother was sacrificing herself for her and that her she will never get to meet her father. Suddenly I had a great desire to protect this little angel. This laughing, adorable baby who smelled of sweet baby powder and lovely baby shampoo who was so innocent and so fragile. I cuddled her in my arms more securely and watched as Alice and Serena talked about yesterday's classes. I wonder what made Serena trust me and Alice so much, enough to care for her little daughter.

Cherry wiggled in my arms and very carefully I sat her down in her bottom on the floor. Satisfied, Cherry clapped her hands and made more baby noises, pointing and staring at random things. Boy, no wonder Serena loved this little girl, even if making the decision to keep her made Serena's family to throw her out of the family, even if it made Serena work extra hard at school and at work, even if the father ran out and left them, Serena loves Cherry.

I looked at the baby, keeping an eye our for her. Cherry loves her mother, because, she's simply her mother and it's the natural child's instinct to turn to their parents, their mothers. I looked at Serena and smiled at her, even though she was chatting with Alice. I guess Serena loved the idea that a small living creature, like Cherry, would love her unconditionally, trust her with her life, and depend on her for everything. I think I would like that too.

I adjusted my backpack in my shoulder and together, Alice, Serena, Cherry and I walked toward our first class with Professor. Stanfield.

Sitting down next to Alice and Serena I wondered if there was such a person out there who would love me as completely as Cherry loved Serena and voice versa. I know I have Alice, and Kyle and Brandon but I wasn't thinking of them. I was only thinking of Alice and the green-eyed man.

Would he, the green-eyed-man love me like that?

I took out my notebook and began taking notes on the last thing Professor Stanfield would say before summer vacation came.

Would he love me like that?

Would any man ever......?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Whoo-Hoo! I finished it! **

**Sorry about the long delay, I hope that making this chapter longer than the last makes it up!**

**If you want to see Alice's and Bella's outfits, go to my profile, the links will be there. **

**Please review, thanks!**

**oxoxoxo,**

**Funny-Luv200**

**P.S If any you guys are confused due to the amount of information I presented, then please e-mail or PM me, or leave a review about it and I'll either post a mini-summary or independently send out summaries. :) **


	3. Without You

**Hey, Everyone!**

**I know I didn't update last Monday, when I wanted to, so I'll try to post up the other chapter as soon as possible :)**

**These are also the most important facts that were revealed on the last chapter, so hopefully no one gets confused:**

**1. Alice and Bella were once legally adopted sisters (but not blood-related in any way) and grew up together. **

**2. Alice and Bella were in a burning house, causing them to loose their all memories when they were eight and younger. **

**3. Both girls were adopted after their adopted parents' died in the burning house; Bella went with Cesar and Crystal Watson and Alice went with Emma and Micheal Shipman. **

**4. Alice has an adoptive older brother, Jay who is 26, and recently married to Rebeka. **

**5. Bella is an only child with her adoptive parents'.**

**6. Kyle Meyer is Alice's boyfriend for 4 years (on and off relationship) and Bella has been dating Brandon Meyer for 5 years. **

**7. Kyle and Brandon are cousins: their fathers are brothers.**

**8. Both Kyle and Brandon are 24, older than the girls and work in a successful stock market company. **

**Story Title: Lucky 13**

**POV: Bella/Edward**

**Pairings: Edward/Bella & Alice/Jasper**

**Type: All Human**

**Day: Friday**

**Chapter 3: Without You **

**O.k....now here's the story. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Edward's POV_

I woke up with a throbbing headache, the early symptoms of a hangover. Of course that was expected, I had drank way too much last night, a mixture of wine, beer, scotch and a bunch of other liquors I had found lying around the house. Jasper had warned over and over again, had even tried to stop me, but in the end I reminded him of lost Alice and he ended up joining me as well.

If wasn't that I was a alcoholic or some type of drug addict; it was the pure kidnapping. What happened 13 years ago still haunts me, especially in this month, when it originally took place. And everyday, for the whole month, I drank and messed myself up any imaginable way. Jasper kept telling me that I was making myself suffer because I felt responsible for our girl's kidnapping, and in a way I did feel that way. I do feel as if I could have done something, anything to stop them from taking Bella way from me. My childish, and slow reflexives cost me a huge price: all of our happiness.

I got up from bed with an effort, my legs wobbly and unsteady. I managed to make it to the bathroom without tripping on my own feet, where I pushed through the door and to the sink. I looked in the mirror and saw a reflection of my ghost. My face was immensely pale, with dark, ugly bags under my eyes. My eyes were dilated, almost hidden by the mess of hair that laid wildly on top of my head. My lips were full and red, almost marked with the rim of a beer can.

I opened the small cabinet above the sink and pulled out a bottle fully of aspirins. Pulling two out, i began to think of Bella and Alice once again.

Where are they?

Have they ever celebrated their birthday?

Are Alice and Bella even together? Were they somehow separated?

Why did the police stop looking?

Are they o.k....hungry, crying, laughing, cold...?

My head spun with endless of questions, usually revolving around one: are they even alive....?

I forcefully shut the small cabinet closed. I could hear it's contents inside rattle with the force but I didn't care.

I should never doubt Bella's life: she's alive. For years and years I have been telling myself that but now...now I'm not so sure. Why? I have never felt doubt about it before...never. Why now?

"Edward?" I turned away from my horrific reflection and saw Jasper's head peeking in. He was wearing jeans with one of my borrowed polo shirts. His hair was neatly in place with the right amount of gel, unlike my usual hair that's always all over the place as if I had just had a quickie. Jasper's face was barely pale, his eyes the same color as always: a dark but collected emerald green. Yet, you could barely see any hint that gave him away to his drinking and dancing last night. He had, indeed drank a lot less, and gone to bed earlier, unlike me, who had decided to continue to play my guitar for hours into the night.

"Yeah?"

"You o.k?" Jasper, like always, asked about me everyday, worry over me every year around this time. But I guess that was expected, we're practically brothers.

"Yeah. Everything is cool." He looked at me quizzically, deciding whether to believe me or not.

"Hey," I began, wanting to distract him, "are you going to Anni's today?" It was Friday, and like any other day, Jasper and I had to work. Jasper worked in a small workshop called Anni, where he and others had to create posters, create advertisements and design movie posters. With Jasper's smooth careful, and patient hands, he was perfect for the job.

"Yup. But um...if you aren't feeling good...I could, you know take a day-"

"No!" I cried. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, really." I straighten myself out and tried to smile. Even that hurt to do.

"It's o.k....." He began again.

"Jasper, you have to go....really, I'm-" Suddenly I felt slimy venom crawl up to my throat, threatening to come out. My stomach tighten and I found myself coughing, hard and loud.

"Ed-" I just heard Jasper's southern voice before I turned and threw up all over the white tiles of the bathroom floor.

X ~ X ~ X

My fingers loosely drummed through the strings of my guitar, trying to find something to play. I was sitting on top of the low roof; Jasper's voice coming in through the opened windows. After I had thrown up, Jasper had called in sick and decided to stay, just to check up on me since college had ended a week ago. Trying to convince him that I was all right enough to go to the roof was a hell of a lot of work, but after Renee had called I had slipped away with my guitar in my hand.

Jasper, who worked at Anni's, was unlike me. I played the piano and guitar, sang and could dance to almost everything. Due to my musician streak, I worked at a local bar, The Ace, singing and playing and sometimes when Rob, the head bartender, was in a good mood, I would fix a few drinks. The Ace was usually packed with other bands and when I didn't get a spot, I would run down a few blocks and work in the auto shop with Emmett and talk to his lingering girlfriend, Rosalie who always sat on the hood of a car, with her mini skirt riding upwards.

"Yeah, of course....me too." I heard Jasper's polite but comfortable conversation with Renee who always called us every few weeks to see how we were doing. I haven't talked her in weeks, I usually can't around this time, the kidnapping is too much to bear.

"Yes, of course. Goodbye." I heard Jasper finish talking, his low southern accent soft and attentive.

"Done?" I called out to him.

"Bull." He responded. I sighed and knew what was coming: the endless lecture Renee told Jasper to tell me. No drinking, no smoking, no swearing, no unsafe sex and a bunch of other stuff.

"You should really talk to her." Jasper's head popped out from the window, craning his neck to look at me. I knew for a fact that the way I was sitting didn't allow him to see me, only my feet dangling over the roof.

"Yeah..."

"Listen, I have to meet Julie in an hour," I knew Jasper was changing the subject on purpose and I was glad. "So I'm going to get ready okay?"

I waited a few more seconds, and then I finally heard the small click of the window closing. I turned my attention to my fingers who still dwindled on the guitar strings, trying to find what to play. A million songs ran through my mind, all depressing and sad songs that most band members played when they lose their girlfriends to their business managers. Yet, the reason I didn't play or sang any of those songs was simple: I hadn't lost my love forever. I still believed my Bella was somewhere out there, looking for me or at least thinking of me. I knew that we were still connected, somehow, we were still together. Maybe not physically, but I could feel my blood whispering her name, as her blood whispered mine.

My finger began to come together as a song came together in my head. My long, professional finger began to lightly touch the strings and I began to sing.

_"A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face"_

Bella, love, have you changed that much?_  
_

_"A thousand lies have made me colder _

_And I don't think I can look at this the same"_

Bella....

_"But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face"_

But I still think of you everyday...dream of you....love you...

That will never change.

I stopped playing for a second as I reached for my beer can besides me.

X ~ X ~ X

I walked down the empty streets of Forks. No one was particularly out: the weather being a huge wipe out for everyone. Hurrying my steps I passed the small diner where Jasper and Julie had planned to meet. Unlike me, Jasper had decided to move on from Alice, and plan to meet new people.

Julie, (who was in foster care for 13 years until she turned 18) had been working in a baby clothing department store until she was fired after she was caught stealing clothing from the store. It turns out that it was her older sister, Robin who had been stealing the clothes for her 5-month-old son, Tommy. Somehow Julie's boss had thought it was Julie who was filmed by the security cameras and even though Julie tried explain it wasn't her, she never once pointed her finger at her sister, knowing if Robin got caught, her son would be left alone. Not wanting that, Julie took the blame, saying she did it for her nephew and not her sister, the thief. Eventually Julie became poorer and poorer until she was forced to move in with her aunt Silvia, who treated her as a maid and not her niece. Julie's only comfort was Anni's, the place where she was allowed to enter free and watch as the workers drew and constructed beautiful arts. There, she met Jasper and for months Julie would go to the shop, just to see Jasper and try to talk to him. Finally Jasper took the hint and helped her get another job: at Anni's where the two of them could work together. Lately they been going out for lunch, dinner and the movies even though Jasper says they're not official. Being Jasper's brother, of course I know he likes Julie but he's afraid to acknowledge it, afraid he'll forget Alice if he did, because I have the same fear about Bella.

I walked past the park, trying to avert my gaze. I had gotten up early in the morning; going to the park as always, going to that bench, as always, and finding nothing...as always.

Making my way to the auto shop to help Emmett, my head began to throb once again. I dug my hands into the pocket of my jeans, making sure I had enough supply of Tylenol just in case. I didn't want to puke all over the garage or on any customer.

I kept on walking, continuing the lyrics to my earlier song.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah _

13 damn years....

"Hey, Edward!" I turned and saw Cindy walking toward me. She was wearing a striped black and red mini skirt with a leather belt attached to the top. Her black blouse was short, rising a little above her belly button with a red tie, the same design as the skirt.

"Hey Cindy." I looked at her face, searching for any mischief or trouble making behind her eyes. Being Alice's younger sister, I still had trouble talking to her; she reminded me of Alice with her pure looks. With big, brown, innocent eyes that matched her full lip-glossed lips, she could have been Alice entirely. Even though Cindy was only 16 and didn't remember the kidnapping, (partly because she was only two at the time), she was the symbol of life that the Brandon family still had. That's why Jamie and her husband, Kevin, didn't divorce like Renee and Charlie, even though they had lost a daughter as well. Kevin and Jamie didn't divorce because they still had little, two-year-old Cindy to love and hold onto even more carefully.

"So how have you been? Done anything lately? Gone out with someone? How is Jasper?"

I looked at the teenage girl, bouncing with excitement and enthusiasm as if she had just won the lottery. How did this girl ever manage to sleep?

"Um...great....no....no..um....okay." I answered her questions in order, not knowing whether she would understand it to not.

"Ha, you're silly Eddie." Cindy smiled that smile: the smile that got boys to drop on their knees and worship the ground she walked on. Other than Rosalie, Cindy was the prettiest girl I have ever seen. Cute, innocent and pretty all mixed in one...maybe Alice is like that. Bella?

"Yeah." I said.

"So...do you like anyone? Anyone I should know about?" Jasper and I both know Cindy has a crush on us but it appears she liked me even more. When I told Jasper this he told me it had to do with my "sex hair."

"Um. No, not really." She made the shape o with her mouth before closing it and rubbing her lips together. I guess this was her way of teenage flirting.

"So, in that case, you're free tonight right handsome?" Cindy crept closer and I had to stand my ground. I didn't want to hurt her feelings if I stepped away.

"Well actually..."

"Come on, I won't bite...unless you want me to." She grinned deviously and I swallowed. Her brown eyes sparkled and then I knew she was just playing. She was simply teasing me to see how far she could push me, just like she did with the other boys at her school. She knew the affect she had them, and she evilly used that to her advantage.

Just then my cellphone rang. I dug into my pocket and pulled it out; the caller id read EMMETT. Thankful for a distraction I held my phone up so Cindy could see. She shrugged indifferently and I turned around as I flipped open my cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Edward."

"Hey Emmett, what's up?"

"Listen man, the work is slow today at the auto shop: I made very little appointments so I won't need your help today bro."

"Oh..o.k. Thanks for giving me the heads-up."

"Sure, but listen....." I closed my eyes and groaned inwardly as I knew what was going to come. Emmett would ask me to do another job for him, a "favor" he called it and of course, being the nice person I was, I would say yes...again.

"Emmett..." Warned.

"Wait you don't even know I'm going to say."

"Btu I have a pretty good idea." I turned back to Cindy as I heard her talking. She was with two of her friends I had seen before, Megan and Alexis.

"Please? It's for Rosalie." I sighed.

"What does she want me to do?" I knew that Rosalie and one of her best friend's, Tanya, hosted a radio show every two days, starting at 3:00 p.m and ending at 6:00 p.m.

"I think you have to help them advertise some poster crap. Ya know campaigning or something."

"And you can't do it?" I teased.

"Well, I knew I could count of you. See ya tomorrow!" Before I had time to say anything else, Emmett hanged up.

Crap.

"Hey, is everything cool?" I put my cell away as I heard one of Cindy's friend.

"What?" I looked at the girl who had just spoken to me. I didn't know whether she was Kelly or Megan. Yet, she was wearing almost the same thing as Cindy, all of them were, but she had different colors. Her hair was a light chestnut color in a high pony tail with a purple ribbon hanging loosely. Just by staring at the girl, I wondered if Bella ever wore her hair like that or if she preferred it to be lose, blowing crazily in the wind. How about Alice?

"I said, if everything is all right?"

"Oh, um..yeah. Just a small change."

"Hey, isn't life all about change?" Cindy said. Megan and Kelly nodded in agreement. Then Cindy smiled at me, that award-winning smile and glided sideways, away from us. Posing dramatically she set her purse down and then right there, she did two black flips and we watched as she landed several feet way from us. She stood up and did another pose, her proud smile showing off her perfect teeth.

Megan and Kelly giggled, picked up Cindy's purse, and then they too did all kinds of crazy flips that would have gotten me broken bones if I had tried it.

Walking way from me, Cindy turned around one last time and blew me a kiss.

"Bye handsome!" I could hear Megan and Kelly giggling and I flushed.

I wonder if Alice was anything like her sister: flirty, out-going and determine to turn every stone in t he river.

X ~ X ~ X

"Where in world were you?" I heard Rosalie's demanding voice as I entered the recording studio. I wondered how Emmett could stand her, but as soon as I saw her, I understood. She was wearing a tight-fitted black dress that clung to every curve in her body, making her seem like some European model than a radio talk show host.

"Traffic." I said flatly.

"On the street?" She gave me a quizzical look and I knew she was about to tell me off when Tanya entered the room holding a pile of thick folders.

"Oh, leave him alone Rose." Tanya winked at me as she brushed against me and I found myself shivering. Her cool, soft and flawless skin set mine of fire, burning with raw desire. I have only known Tanya for a year, yet her touch was electrifying.

"Yeah, yeah, take his side." Rose said but she smiled at me behind Tanya's back. Everyone knew, and I mean everyone: Julie, Jasper, Cindy, Rose, Emmett and I knew Tanya had a crush on me. Heck, she was in love with me. But my heart only belonged to one girl, my beautiful Bella Swan. Even if Tanya's touch sent me to another world, my hands will only touch Bella's body.

"O.k, enough. We have to get started." Rose clapped her hands together and Tanya and I turned to look at her.

"O..k, we got a special request to broadcast certain news over the air for a full two weeks. The longest we have ever had, by the way. We need to broadcast, make posters, and literally campaign the news because it's very, very important." I listened intently because I didn't want to screw up like I did the last time when a young girl had lost her dog and no posters were made because I had forgotten about them. Later, the over-protective girl's parents' had threated to sue Rose's radio station and let just say I was in trouble and debt for a long time.

"Rose," Tanya's eyes flicked to me before she turned back to Rosalie,"what are we announcing exactly?"

"Well..." Rose's smile deflated as she shift feet and looked around the room.

Tanya and I looked each other; rarely anything made the famous Rose anxious.

"Its a ki...ing." Rose whispered so softly and painfully as if a deep blade was cutting into her side.

"A what?" Tanya asked.

"A kidnapping." Rose eyes looked away and she bit her lip.

Rose didn't know about the kidnapping episode my life or Jasper's. Neither did Emmett. Jasper and I were just too much of cowards to let that wound open up again.

"Oh." Tanya leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes briefly.

And then there was me. I was completely paralyzed. I was standing in the middle of the room, a frozen and still figure that seemed to have lost all of it's oxygen and it's blood supply cut short. A few days ago, just a few days ago was the 13th anniversary of their kidnapping....

"Edward?" Tanya had swiveled her chair toward me, her face written with concern and worry for me.

"Edward..."

"Yeah?" I turned to her and blinked, forcing my eyes to concentrate and try to stop me from fainting.

"You okay?" I looked at her and for the first time, I realized her eyes were a light shade of brown, just like Bella's when she was younger.

Bella.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Thanks." I smiled at her, trying to convince her but she still looked concern.

"I know...this kidnapping is sick and wrong..." Rose said, bringing me and Tanya back into earth and away from our silent conversation.

"But we can do this job right? I mean we have to, for this parent who wants to see their child again." Rose encouraged us but I could still see that the whole kidnapping got to her.

"Right." Tanya turned back to her desk and opened the folders which were all filled with certain details and note pages.

Rose turned to me and I cleared my throat but I still couldn't' speak so I simply nodded.

"Thanks." Rose said, her smile forming once again. She motioned me to a door and led me to a room where I assumed stored all the cds and extra notes and folders.

"So, Edward you have to make these posters which I'll show you how to format and then you'll put them all around town."

I nodded mutely. I turned away from Rosalie and sat on the small couch, pushing away folders and a bunch of other paperwork into my left. My hand was shaking, and so I accidentally spilled some of the folders and it's contents onto the floor. I stared at it dumbly but I didn't bent down to pick it up. Those papers....

_"Edward!" I turned and saw Bella sitting cross-legged on the carpet. She was holding a clipboard, her pencil trying to draw something on the paper attached to it._

_"Yeah?" I asked her._

_"I can't draw Cinderella. Her dress it too long." I walked over to her and took her pencil from her as she handed me the clipboard._

_"Like this." I showed her how to curve the lines at a different angle so it would as if Cinderella was twirling on the paper._

_"Wow! Show me again, please Edward!" Bella's face was flushed with excitement and I grinned as I drew again. Just for her. _

_"Edward! Bella! Sweethearts, lunch is ready." I heard my mom call us from the kitchen and I got up. Bella, on the other hand, laid on the floor, her face deeply concentrated on drawing her Cinderella to perfection._

_"Bella." I said. Instead of replying, she held up the clipboard and I could see a miniature Cinderella in the corner of the paper, with the perfect angles so it looked as if she was really dancing._

_"Nice." I smiled and she giggled, blushing again. She got up slowly, and as she put her hand on the coffee table to balance her, her fingers slip and she gently fell backwards, bring down with her a pile of paper. All drawings that we had previously been working on. _

_I watched as the pile of papers fell onto the floor. _

"Edward!" Rose voice brought me back to earth, and the memory immediately dissolved into dust. I realized I was still staring at the pile of papers that had fallen.

Why did I have a memory flashback? I have never had one before, at least not one with Bella. Of course I would close my eyes and reminisce back to those 13 years, but I always summoned my own memories...until now. This flashback came unexpectedly and out of control....why?

"Edward, are you okay?" Rose's voice was worried and urgent as she leaned forward in her seat to see my face.

I straighten in my seat and cleared my throat.

"Sorry. I'll pick those up." I was about to pick them up when Rosalie stopped me with a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry about them. I'll pick them up later."

"No, it's all right." I got on my knees and began to organize the papers. Gathering them into a neat pile, I began to catch glimpses of the words.

PARK.....

BENCH....

POLICE....

THIRTEEN....

No...it couldn't be, could it?

"Rosalie," I choked trying to force the words out: not wanting to, but knowing I had to, "Rose, who did you say called for the request of broadcasting their child's kidnapping?" I was shaking uncontrollably and I could tell Rose could see it because she had gotten down next me and was helping me gather the papers.

"Oh. I never did say, but if you want to know, it was an older woman in her late thirties or so. Her name is Renee Swan and she had called for her daughter's kidnapping and another child. I think she said that the kidnapped girls were both eight years old at the time. Imagine Edward...13 years ago! Anyway the girls are Alice Brandon and Bella Swan. Why do you ask Edward?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**I'll try to update sooner but college is so busy at times.**

**Oh, I'm **_**considering**_** having a beta, so if you're interested, please let me know (by PM or in a review) and we can discuss it. **

**Anyway I hoped you all liked this chapter even though it wasn't so exciting.**

**Please leave your thoughts :)**

**Thanks**

**-Funny-Luv200**


End file.
